


It's Christmas Time in the City

by girlygirl14534



Series: The Adventures of Amy [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Carriage Rides, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Femdom, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sleigh Ride, Smut in Ch 1, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygirl14534/pseuds/girlygirl14534
Summary: Spending Christmas with your boys!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The Adventures of Amy [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. 'Twas the Night Before Christmas

Earlier in the day, you three had baked bread with raisins and caraway seeds. After dinner, you set the bread out on the table with some milk and a welcoming candle: a Christmas Eve tradition from Steve’s childhood. He also insisted on leaving the front door open a crack. Supposedly this symbolized that weary travelers like Mary and Joseph were welcome in the home. The Tower was probably the only place in the city where observing that tradition was a good idea. Once Steve’s Christmas Eve traditions had been observed, you had a few of your own that you wanted to share. 

“I know we said no gifts,” you said as you pulled two gift-wrapped bundles from your bag, “so these are not gifts.”

“Looks like a gift,” Steve said. “Feels like a gift.”

You rolled your eyes at him. They started to tear open the paper. 

“These are from my mom. Every year my mom and her siblings take turns hosting Christmas. This year is our year, so she was in charge of getting the family PJs. Super corny, always cozy, and always monogrammed. We wear them on Christmas Eve and into Christmas morning and take a family photo by the tree.” You hoped they didn’t think it was too lame. 

“I love them!” Steve said. 

“Thank you for letting us in on your family tradition,” Bucky said. 

“Of course,” you smiled. “I even got a little one made for Alpine, if she’ll let me put it on her.” 

You all put on your Christmas PJs. Alpine must’ve been in the Christmas spirit because she didn’t object to you putting her in pajamas. She obediently sat still as you put the shirt and pants on her. She looked incredibly adorable. The navy blue contrasted beautifully with her white fur.

“Why are there so many letters? Last time I checked, she only had one name,” Steve said, picking Alpine up and admiring her matching outfit. He was referring to the four initials monogrammed on the pocket. 

“Alpine Barnes-Carlisle-Rogers, duh,” you said. 

Steve’s breath caught in his throat. “Oh.”

“Is something wrong?” 

“I’m just not used to hearing our last names together like that,” Steve said. 

“Well get used to it, pal,” Bucky said. “Barnes-Carlisle-Rogers has a good ring to it,” he mused. 

“Yes, well I decided alphabetical was fairest until we talked about it. I’m partial to Carlisle-Rogers-Barnes myself.” 

Steve grinned. “I like both.” 

“Well, I’m glad you’re in a good mood,” you said, “because your next present is homework.” 

Steve’s brows furrowed in confusion, which was quickly resolved when they each opened their second package—a book. 

“There’s a tradition in Iceland where they exchange books on Christmas Eve. Liv and I do it every year. I’ll be reading the book that she got me all night and I didn’t want y’all to be left out.” 

You bought Bucky a copy of La Vorágine by José Eustasio Rivera in the original Spanish because of its thought-provoking commentary on Colombian naturecultures during the rubber boom. You got There There by Tommy Orange for Steve, mainly because of a line in the prologue that reminded you of a conversation you’d had with him: 

“We stayed after fighting in the Second World War...We stayed because the city sounds like a war, and you can’t leave a war once you’ve been, you can only keep it at bay—which is easier when you can see and hear it near you, that fast metal, that constant firing around you, cars up and down the streets and freeways like bullets. The quiet of the reservation, the side-of-the-highway towns, rural communities, that kind of silence just makes the sound of your brain on fire that much more pronounced.”

You wrote an inscription inside the cover of each book telling them why you picked it. You had also highlighted certain passages you wanted to hear their thoughts on and wrote notes in the margins. You couldn’t wait to talk about the books with them. 

“Okay,” you said. “That’s it for your not-gifts.” 

The boys laughed and Bucky slapped a bill into Steve’s open palm. 

“I knew you’d get us presents!” Steve said. “Which is why we don’t feel guilty for getting you some too.” 

He handed you a small jewelry box. Inside was a necklace with two lockets on it. One was a heart and the other was a book, and the necklace looked vintage even though it gleamed. It was so beautiful, delicate, and intricate. 

“It’s a sweetheart locket,” Bucky explained. “They were really popular during the war. You’d give one to your girl to make sure she remembered you, and make sure she knew how much you loved her. “ 

You opened the heart locket. It had photos of your boys from the war. Inside of the book locket were recent pictures of them. 

“We know you worry when we’re away. We want this to be a reminder that we think of you, too. And we will always come back to you as soon as we can,” Steve said. 

You gave them each a hug and a kiss and Bucky put the necklace on you.

“We got you something old and something new.”

“The something new is at your apartment,” Steve explained. 

You looked at them curiously. 

“Trust me. You’ll love it,” Bucky said. 

You believed him. They hadn’t disappointed you so far. 

You settled onto the couch in your PJs to read your books. None of your books were sexy this time, so there wouldn’t be any repeats of the cabin. You read quietly as the fire crackled, and absently rubbed Alpine whenever she came over for attention. Every once in a while, you would glance at the boys and surreptitiously try to figure out where in the books they were and gauge their reactions. It was a lot quieter here than your usual Christmas Eve celebration. Normally, your young cousins Kaia and Ty would be running around while you were trying to read, interrupting you every 45 seconds to show you a new trick or dance move they had learned. You kind of missed it. 

You missed all your uncles and aunts and cousins cramming into one house. Now that you were grown and living in New York, you didn’t get a lot of time to hang out with your extended family. You were already looking forward to the family reunion that your family had every summer. By that time, you and the boys would’ve been dating for a whole year. You’d probably bring them to the family reunion to meet everyone. You’d have to pray that your uncles didn’t grill them too much. If Steve and Bucky had been startled by your parents’ threats then they would not be prepared for the rest of your family. The thought made you laugh a little to yourself. 

Thanksgiving had been stressful, but now you felt like you had cleared the biggest hurdle. Your immediate family was surprisingly on board with your unconventional relationship, and you were sure that everyone else would come around to the idea as well. You knew for a fact that, in time, your family would come to love these two new additions. As much as you missed your family this Christmas Eve and hoped that you would spend many future holidays with them, you were excited for this new life that you were building with Steve and Bucky and all of the new traditions that would come along with it. 

After about an hour, you noticed that Steve was a little antsy. It was hard to describe, but he seemed on edge. Another half-hour later, he loudly closed his book. He abruptly left the living room and went into his bedroom. You and Bucky exchanged confused looks. He came back into the living room and just stood there. 

“What’s in your room?” Bucky asked. 

“What?” Steve said. 

Bucky just looked at him knowingly. 

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Damn your super hearing,” Steve huffed. 

“Steve?” you said. 

“Yeah, ok,” he said. He went back to his room and retrieved two large black boxes. He set them down on the coffee table. “I was wondering when the best time to ask for this was, but I can’t take it anymore.”

“Alright. Out with it,” you said. 

“I have a favor to ask you. A Christmas present.”

“Okay…” you said. 

Steve handed you one of the boxes and gave the other to Bucky. You and Bucky took one last glance at each other before opening the boxes. 

Leather. Ropes. Chains. _Is that a ball gag? And a riding crop?_

“We don’t have to use it all tonight,” Steve rushed to assure you. “Or at all. I just thought...I love you guys. And I love our sex life. It’s just that sometimes I want to...you know—”

“We not enough for you, Rogers?” Bucky asked playfully.

“You’re everything,” Steve said sincerely. “But Amy, after our video call the other day I can’t stop thinking about you being completely in control. I want both of you in control tonight.” 

“So all this stuff,” you asked, gesturing at the boxes, “you want us to use it on you?”

He nodded, biting his lip. 

“Do you want us to hurt you?” you asked. 

“If you want,” Steve said. Bucky made a choked sound.

“Is there anything you particularly want or don’t want us to do?”

“I want you to make me beg. Maybe tie me up?” 

“And you want us to be wearing this?” you gestured at the black lace and leather. Bucky was holding up a pair of tight leather pants. Steve nodded sheepishly. 

“Bucky?” you asked, checking in to see what he was thinking. He had been pretty quiet. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t think I’m ready to take on that role in the bedroom. Sorry, Stevie.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Steve assured him. He gave Bucky a hug and a kiss. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do that. I respect your wishes. Always. I would never want you to feel uncomfortable with anything we do.”

“I’ll think about it for the future. But tonight…” 

“Totally fine,” you said. “I’m comfortable trying, so if y’all both agree, I can attempt to give Stevie his Christmas present.” 

“As long as I get to watch,” Bucky said with a grin. The three of you went to the bedroom.

“Put on the pants,” you told Bucky. “Then tie his wrists up and I’ll take it from there.” 

Bucky looked at you appreciatively. “You already barkin’ orders?”

“Well I have to get into character, don’t I? Now stop all that talkin’ and get dressed.”

He smirked at you and started stripping. He neatly folded his wholesome Christmas pajamas. You took your box to the bathroom to get dressed. Lacy thong, lacy bra, leather garter belt, thigh-high boots, and lace gloves that went past your elbow. While the outfit made for an impressive picture, it took you a good 10 minutes to put on. When you took a step back and looked at yourself in the mirror, you almost didn’t recognize yourself with all the black leather and lace and straps. This didn’t have cute bows or a festive color like your Christmas number. No, this was big girl lingerie. You took a breath. You hoped you could do this outfit justice. 

When you arrived in the bedroom, Bucky was sitting on the bed next to Steve, whose hands were tied above his head. His wrists were tightly bound and the rope was secured to the bedpost. Bucky looked like pure sin in those tight leather pants. And Steve was completely naked, already a little excited by the looks of it. They turned to you when you walked in. Both of their jaws dropped. 

Normally, you would have basked in the attention, but Steve wanted the girl that had video chatted them and bossed them around the other day. If a dominatrix was what your man wanted for Christmas, that’s what he would get. You walked forward and looked through your box of goodies. You had a few ideas. You ran your hands up and down Steve’s legs slowly. 

“You gonna be good for me?”

“Yes,” Steve nodded. 

“Good. Because if you’re bad, we’ll have to tie your legs down, too.” 

The way his breath hitched was evidence that your words turned him on. 

“You like thinking about being bad, Stevie? That turn you on?”

He shook his head. “No.” 

“Really? Because you seemed to get excited at the thought of me having to tie your legs up.”

He shook his head again, his hardening dick betraying his true feelings about the situation. 

“I’m gonna get you ready for me and Buck.” 

You spread his legs and knelt between them. You ran your gloved hands along the insides of his thighs. As you moved further up his thighs, you felt him shiver. You delicately traced his balls with a lace-clad finger. He cursed under his breath. 

“Did I say you could speak, Captain?”

You wanted to push the boundaries, but he looked wrecked already as he shook his head weakly, putty in your hands. 

“‘m sorry,” he said. 

You crawled back into his lap. You took a chance, slapping him lightly across the face. He moaned. Loudly. Were you a total pervert for being turned on by this? You gripped his face in your hand. ”I didn’t say you could make a sound. Don’t make me gag you.”

He nodded. 

“Now,” you said, moving back down between his legs and opening him up for you again. “Let’s get some toys in you and see if you can be good.” 

You removed one of your gloves and got out the lube, prepping him a little bit for the toy you put in. You also put on a vibrating cock ring. 

You set the butt plug to a gentle hum to start and the cock ring at a light buzz. You wanted to draw this out, torture him. 

You got back into Steve’s lap, his dick trapped between you. You raised on your knees so your breasts were in his face and put your hands on the headboard on either side of his head. Steve groaned, low in his throat. 

“Was that a noise?” 

He shook his head, his nose hitting the tops of your breasts. 

“I’ll allow you to speak right now and tell me what you want.” 

“Tits. I want my mouth on your tits. _Please_.”

“You can have ten seconds. Want to count them out, Bucky?”

You looked over to Bucky for the first time since you had started. You could see his dick straining against the tight leather and he was palming himself through the material, watching you two. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?”

He looked shocked. “Um…”

“I’ve got other plans for you, sweetheart,” you said. He nodded dutifully, removing his hand from himself. “Can you count for me, baby?” He nodded again. 

As soon as Bucky said “Ten,” Steve’s mouth was on your breasts. “Nine.” He licked a stripe through your cleavage. “Eight.” He used his teeth on the cups of your bra and yanked it down savagely so that your breasts spilled out. He gathered a nipple in his mouth and pulled it lightly with his teeth. You noticed Bucky was counting slower and slower, but you didn’t mind. As his time ran out, Steve kissed that spot on your neck that he knew made you weak and looked at you with that sexy, commanding smirk that always let him have his way with you. Not today. You couldn’t believe that the bastard had asked for this and yet was already trying to get you to cave. 

You put a hand around his throat. “I didn’t say you could do anything with my neck.”

Steve whimpered. You felt a little weird doing this. Seeing him so vulnerable, putting so much trust in you—it was a lot. You just wanted to kiss him and let him have as much time with your breasts as he wanted. His wrists looked so uncomfortable in those ropes as he strained at them, physically incapable of surrendering control without a fight, even if he had been the one requesting this domination. It was a wonder the ropes hadn’t snapped yet. Or brought the bedposts down. 

You put two fingers in his mouth and pressed down on his tongue. “Whimpering counts as a sound. Be good or I’ll leave you here all tied up while I fuck Bucky. And I won’t let you come.”

He cut off mid moan, remembering his gag order. He started to suck on your fingers in earnest, cheeks hollowing and tongue sliding along them. He made eye contact with you. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

“You’re really bad at following orders.” You removed your fingers from his mouth and turned to Bucky. “You wanna help me tie down his legs?” 

Bucky nodded. It was like he was scared to talk now. He tied Steve’s legs down tight. You turned off the vibration of his toys. He was looking at you with puppy dog eyes that made you want to cut him loose and cuddle him. 

“You did this to yourself, Steve,” you said. 

You got off of Steve's lap and climbed onto Bucky’s, where you could take out your sexual frustration by grinding onto his lap, making both of you moan. You kissed Bucky ravenously. Both of Bucky’s hands were squeezing your ass. He pulled one hand back and smacked your ass. Hard. 

“ _Bucky,_ ” you whispered. He was smirking mischievously. 

Steve was trying his best to stay quiet, he really was, but his little pants and moans and whimpers were getting to you. Bucky dragged a metal finger down from your lips; down your neck, collarbone, and cleavage. You pushed your chest up into his touch. 

“God, babydoll. So fuckin’ perfect,” he said. “I want you naked.”

Another whimper from Steve. 

“Want somethin’ Stevie?” you asked. “It’s alright, you can say.”

His voice was broken. “Please fuck me, Amy. Please.” 

His dick was leaking precum. You took a finger and swirled the tip, placing your finger on Bucky’s tongue. Bucky licked it clean.

“What do you think, Bucky? Should we fuck him?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t think he’s suffered enough. He was _really_ disobedient earlier.” 

“What should we do?”

“There’s a _lot_ I wanna do. He can watch.”

“Do it.” You were happy to let Bucky take over the reins a little bit. He ripped your lingerie off your body. 

“Bucky!” you gasped at his use of force. There was that smirk. He got you naked (except the boots, of course). 

He ran a finger down your slit and found it already slick with arousal. “That’s my girl,” he said. 

He managed to slide down those skin-tight leather pants so that he was naked now too. He got you on your hands and knees and took you from behind. You weren’t prepared when he pressed into you. 

“Bucky! Ah!” 

He just smacked your ass in response. You gasped as he drove his cock deeper, stretching and filling you completely. It was almost painful, just at the verge, and once he was fully seated inside you, you took a shaky breath. One breath was all you got before he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in again. 

You looked up at Steve. He was biting his lip so hard that you were afraid he’d draw blood. Steve’s eyes were all over—he wasn’t sure what to look at. They frequently went to your breasts, which swung with every thrust of Bucky’s. You still had on your new necklace and the lockets clinked against your chest. 

Bucky’s left hand trailed from your waist all the way down your back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. When his hand reached the back of your neck, it slid around so that it was clutching your throat. He used his handhold on your neck to pull your body back with each thrust so that he could fuck you even harder and faster. His free hand circled your clit until you saw stars. He came inside of you and then immediately helped you to stand on shaky legs.

Bucky positioned your dripping hole right over Steve’s face and prompted him to taste. His tongue darted out eagerly, lapping every trace of Bucky from your folds. Both of your boys loved eating you out after you had just fucked the other, but Steve could never get enough. You knew that it was killing him to not be able to grab you and pull you closer. His neck muscles were straining as he tried to get his mouth closer to you. You yanked his hair in the way that he liked and he moaned into your pussy. Bucky pulled you back and both you and Steve whined. You sat in Steve’s lap and stroked his face. There was a little bit of cum on the side of his mouth that you licked off. 

“Ready for us, Stevie?” you asked. 

He nodded desperately. 

“I don’t know…” you teased.

“Please!” he choked out. He bit his lip, terrified that you would punish him for talking out of turn, and deny him the orgasm that he so desperately needed. 

“Please what? What do you want us to do to you, Stevie?”

“Whatever you want. Just please, _please_ fuck me. Please, please, Amy. Please. “

You slowly ran your hands over every inch of skin, caressing his arms and legs and his torso before stopping at his chest. You lightly ran your nails over his pecs and he shivered.

“I’ve always loved your tits, Stevie,” Bucky said from behind you. He palmed one pec with his metal hand. 

You both squeezed and pulled at his nipples harshly, which you knew he loved. You bit his chest and then used your tongue to soothe the spot. Steve had given up on being still and quiet. He was really straining against the ropes now. You pulled back from his chest and stroked his face. He looked at you with such desperation. He hadn’t even come yet and he was shaking. You kissed him. Hard. You bit and sucked on his lips until they were swollen. 

“Alright, Bucky. I think we can cut him loose.” 

Bucky obeyed wordlessly, gently untying Steve. His wrists and ankles were red and had been rubbed raw. He groaned when you removed the toys. You laid on your back and he got on top of you, resting on his elbows. He was already shaking as Bucky prepared him. You could sympathize with Steve: you knew how it felt to be so close to the edge while your partners were just getting started.

You stroked Steve’s face. “I love you,” you said. He nodded weakly. 

You guided him inside of you and he collapsed on top of you, his head buried in the crook of your neck. You felt it when Bucky entered him. He shouted hoarsely, getting louder as Bucky picked up the pace. You were kissing whatever you could reach, which was mainly the top of his head and the tops of his shoulders. 

“Color, baby?” you said softly, checking in with him. 

“Green,” he managed to choke out. 

It was a miracle that he had any words in his vocabulary with all of his loud and incredibly desperate moans and grunts. If you hadn’t been so wrapped up in the moment, you might’ve been worried about waking the whole tower. For someone who didn’t want to be too involved in this scene, Bucky was setting a merciless pace. His thrusts were so powerful that they drove Steve deep inside of you. 

“Jesus, Buck,” you said over Steve’s shoulder. Bucky looked down at you and winked, never breaking pace. 

He slapped Steve’s ass with his flesh hand so hard that you felt the impact. Steve let out a strangled cry. Another smack to his ass and Steve was releasing inside of you. Bucky didn’t stop. Steve was whining weakly, protesting in his overstimulated state. 

“Make sure to take care of our girl, Stevie,” Bucky reminded him. 

Steve responded to that. His head moved from just resting against your neck as he turned and pulled the skin with his teeth. One of his free hands grabbed your breast, kneading, rolling the nipple in his fingers. 

“I love you.” He said it so sweetly and pathetically. 

You felt your orgasm building as Bucky continued thrusting, seeking his own release. You and Bucky came at the same time, sending Steve over the edge for the second time that night. 

It was interesting to be in the position of providing aftercare to Steve. You kissed him all over, running soothing hands over his skin as Bucky pulled out of him. Bucky’s cum leaked out of Steve’s puckered hole and trickled down to the place where you and Steve’s bodies were still joined. You both shivered. You were surprised to realize that you would be down to go another round. 

“We’ll take care of Stevie and then I’ll fuck you to sleep,” Bucky said. Your stomach did a backflip. You weren’t sure you’d ever get used to that kind of talk. 

“Am I that transparent?” you asked. 

“Yeah,” Bucky responded with a smirk. 

He helped guide Steve off of you and picked him up. You followed them into the bathroom and drew a bath as Bucky kissed Steve’s face all over. Steve started giggling. _Welcome to subspace, Rogers_. 

When the bath was ready, you all got in. Steve lay between your legs with his back to your chest and his head resting against your shoulder. You washed his torso while Bucky washed his legs, both of you praising Steve the whole time. Steve wore a dopey grin. It was nice to see him so carefree. You felt so protective over him like this: he was so peaceful and vulnerable that it kicked in your instinct to protect and defend. You wondered if this was how they felt every time they saw you like this—like they would do anything to see your smile or hear your laugh, like they wanted to cuddle you and spoil you and keep you safe and warm, far away from the troubles of the world—because that’s how you were feeling right now. It was a warm feeling. A powerful one. You could feel how happy Steve was, see it on his face. You hoped you would be able to see Bucky like this one day. 

You dried off and lotioned up, you and Bucky taking extra care with Steve. You put back on your cozy Christmas PJs. You all got into bed. You made sure that Steve got some water and some cuddles. When you were confident that he had been properly cared for, you climbed into Bucky’s lap and kissed him. He had made you a promise that you hadn’t forgotten about. He deftly unbuttoned your shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor. 

“Hey,” you mumbled against his lips. 

“Sorry,” he murmured as he got his shirt off and threw it on the floor. 

“ _Bucky_ ,” you scolded. You both laughed. You’d have to iron those in the morning. However, wrinkled was much better than stained. 

You both got your pants off and you climbed back into his lap, facing him. You raised on your knees, positioning yourself just above his cock. He rubbed his tip against your entrance, driving you mad. You slowly sank down onto him, sighing. He kissed your neck softly. You rocked your hips a little, causing him to groan into your neck. You rolled your hips rhythmically, grinding against him. You fed off of each others’ energy, ramping up the intensity until you were bouncing up and down on his thick cock, breasts bouncing. 

“Thought you were supposed to be fucking _me_. Why am I doing all the work, Sergeant?” you teased. 

He moaned and wrapped his arms around your back, holding you close. He kissed you fiercely as he moved his hips in time with you, thrusting up to meet you. He looked at you for approval, but you just shook your head. 

“Not impressed, Barnes,” you said. 

He slowed inside of you and used a bruising grip on your hips to pull you down onto him as he thrust. You may have been riding him, but _he_ was the one with the reins. 

“That better?” he asked between grunts. 

“Marginally,” you breathed, still teasing. 

He shook his head at you and stopped moving altogether. He held you to him as he repositioned, laying your back on the mattress. You knew what happened next. He drove into you, much like he had done with Steve earlier. From this position, he was better able to fuck you properly, and he seemed set on destroying you as he picked back up the pace, fucking you relentlessly until you came. You clenched around him and his strokes became more and more erratic as he reached his own orgasm. 

You cleaned up and didn’t bother putting your pajamas back on. You each got on either side of Steve so that you could cuddle him properly. When he spooned you, you could feel how hard he was. 

“Want us to take care of that for you, Stevie?”

“Please,” he said in a soft voice. 

You grinded back against him a bit, teasing him. 

“Don’t tease,” Steve panted. 

You turned to face him and kissed his nose. “Sorry, baby, couldn’t help myself.” 

“S’okay,” he said. 

_Wow. He is so adorable in subspace._

“You’re even cuter, if that’s possible,” Bucky said softly as he watched you watch Steve. 

“What do you want, baby?” you asked him. 

“Anything,” he sighed. 

Bucky helped him out of his pajamas, which joined the pile on the floor. 


	2. Together With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It’s been a while! Thank you for your patience in waiting for this chapter! Life has gotten really rough lately and my writing obviously suffered for it. I really missed Amy and the boys and I’m so happy to be writing them again, although realistically I may not be able to write at the same pace that I used to. I want to assure y’all that I am 1000% committed to telling this story and I will never abandon it. Thank you for your understanding, and hopefully you don’t mind reading a Christmas story in February! Much love 💕

“Bucky! Amy! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” 

You opened your eyes to a very naked and very energetic Steve shaking you awake. He handed you a mug that looked and smelled amazing: coffee with cream and spices and a flavored whipped cream, garnished with a stick of cinnamon. It was festive and delicious. Bucky woke up and accepted his mug, pulling Steve in for a quick peck. Steve grabbed his mug off the nightstand and sat on the bed next to you. 

“Merry Christmas,” you said. 

“Merry Christmas,” Steve replied. “Thank you for doing that last night.”

“Was it what you wanted?”

“It was perfect. Both of you were perfect.” 

“Amy, you were incredible,” Bucky said. 

Steve hummed in agreement. 

“Steve, can you believe that we were virgins two months ago?” you asked. 

“No, I can’t, actually.” 

“You two have _definitely_ been making up for lost time,” Bucky said. 

The three of you laughed. 

“Six months ago,” Steve said, “we weren’t even dating yet.” 

_Wow_. So much had changed in so little time. You didn’t even try to fight the tears that came with the rush of emotions you felt when reflecting on the past six months. You all put down your mugs and the boys hugged you. They were crying too. You said about a million ‘I Love You’s before you let each other go and got ready for the day. 

The Avengers Holiday Gift Exchange began at 9 am sharp. The team was doing Secret Santa. It was so secret that the boys hadn’t even told _you_ who they were getting gifts for. You retrieved your Christmas pajamas from the heap on the floor and ironed them so that they would look presentable. You told Steve and Bucky that they didn’t have to wear their pajamas downstairs. You knew how much grief Sam—and Tony, and, come to think of it, everyone else—would give them for the matching outfits, and even _you_ weren’t sure that keeping your Christmas tradition was worth the teasing. They waved away your worries, sharing a secret smile between them. You didn’t think anything of it, preferring to spend your precious brainpower imagining the breakfast foods that would be laid out downstairs. The boys grabbed their presents and Bucky scooped up Alpine and put on her pajamas before placing her on his shoulder. 

“You’re bringing her?” Steve asked. 

“She’s part of the family,” Bucky responded. 

“Fair enough,” Steve smiled. 

You went downstairs to the main entertaining floor, which you had decorated a few days ago. There were a lot of people here, and the room was filled with a lively din. You saw immediately why the boys weren’t worried about the pajamas: everyone was wearing them. Leave it to your mom to make sure every Avenger had a pair of matching pajamas. As you approached the room, you noticed that something seemed off. You knew that this gathering would include more than just the Avengers—their families were welcome too—but there was something unexpected about the group of people in front of you. You finally realized that there were a lot of black people here. _A lot_. Like, more than this building had probably ever seen. Maybe it was Sam’s family? Or Rhodey’s? 

You heard a cheery voice yell your name as a small figure darted towards you. As the tiny human approached you, you realized it was your baby cousin Kaia. 

“Kaia?! What are you doing here?!!” you asked, exaggerating your gestures as you always did with young children. You picked her up and gave her a big hug. 

_What is she doing here? How did she get here?!! Where’s Whit—_

“Surprise!” she yelled. 

You looked up in confusion and saw her mother (your cousin Whitney) as well as your extended family: mom, dad, grandma, sister, aunts, uncles, cousins—the entire Christmas crew. 

“Wha...how…?”

You just stared at them—they had to be a hallucination. 

_This can’t be real._

_They’re all home in Atlanta right now._

_If this is one of Loki’s tricks, I’m going to kick his ass._

You looked at Steve for an explanation. All he said was, “Surprise!”

“We know how important your family time is, especially around the holidays,” Bucky said. 

You were speechless. You stumbled, awe-struck, into the living room. You greeted all of your family with hugs. You were going to introduce them to Bucky and Steve, but it turned out they had already met. The boys had planned this whole thing: sent a jet to Atlanta, picked your family up at the airport in New York, and gotten them settled in some of the Tower’s empty rooms. You weren’t quite sure what to say. You just kept hugging everyone to make sure that they were really there. You also hadn’t been expecting to see Liv there. She had gotten a last-minute work assignment that had prevented her from traveling home for the holidays, but she had told you that she would be going to Siena’s! 

“Liv! What the hell?!” you asked as you pulled her into a big hug. 

“When you told Steve and Bucky about my situation, they asked me if I wanted to come here for Christmas.” 

The boys were grinning like idiots as you took in your surprise. 

“C’mon,” Steve said, “let’s get you some breakfast.” 

Everyone was enjoying breakfast before the gift exchange and most of your family members already had plates of their own. You, Steve, and Bucky walked over to where the food was being served.

“As requested, your waffle bar,” Tony said to you, gesturing at the fresh waffle bar and myriad toppings. 

“Um…” You were certainly ecstatic to see hot Belgian waffles and the fresh strawberries, Nutella, and whipped cream that you would be topping them with, but you hadn’t requested anything for this morning. “Thank you?” 

Tony sighed theatrically. “I’ve got everything you requested: your waffle bar, your favorite turkey bacon cooked to your desired level of crispness, and fresh-squeezed orange juice! Are you not pleased?” 

“I am, it’s just...did FRIDAY tell you what I like for breakfast?” 

“What? No. Your boyfriends did,” he gestured at Steve and Bucky. 

You glanced at your boyfriends. They looked so pleased with themselves for pulling off this Christmas miracle. You were at a loss for words as you helped yourself to breakfast. As you sat down and ate waffles with your loved ones you felt so...complete. There were a lot of floor-to-ceiling windows in this room and you looked out at the frosted streets of the city as you ate. Occasionally you’d get pulled into a conversation, but you were mainly content to just observe. Listen to the chit chat and laughter and the clink of forks on plates. 

You were so warm here, sitting between your boyfriends, surrounded by friends and family, Alpine curled up in your lap. You were absently stroking her fur and watching as your young cousins Kaia and Ty gave Steve and Bucky a tour of the living room. Your boyfriends were gracious enough to pretend like they hadn’t lived in this very building for years. They acted surprised when Kaia and Ty showed them the miniature lake and matched their excitement when the snow began to fall. They were all catching snowflakes on their tongue when Tony got everyone’s attention to make an announcement. 

“I want to thank everyone for being here at the First Annual Avengers Family Christmas. We are honored to be joined by the families of some of our team members, including the family of the Strongest Avenger, Amy Carlisle—” he gestured at your family and they laughed, clueless about the origin of the nickname. “I know that we said we would only be doing the Secret Santa exchange this year, but I couldn’t help myself. FRIDAY?” 

A swarm of drones flew through the room, each weighed down with a bundle of presents; all different sizes and shapes, and wrapped in different colors. There was a bundle for everyone in attendance. Tony stopped everyone before they could get their packages open—well, he tried to. He didn’t know Kaia: if there’s wrapping paper, she’s all over it. To everyone’s amusement, Tony kept getting interrupted by the loud sound of ripping paper until Whitney scooped the toddler into her arms. 

Tony got on with what he was saying, starting the Secret Santa gift exchange by giving his gift to Nat. He then asked for his Secret Santa to come forward. Wanda handed Tony his gift, and then Thor gave Wanda hers, and on it went until all gifts had been exchanged. Sam and Bucky went last because it turned out they had been assigned to each other, a “coincidence” you later got Tony to admit had been intentional. And the results were hilarious. Sam and Bucky had actually gotten each other really thoughtful gifts but had endeavored to make their presents almost impossible to open with zip ties, time-delay combination locks, and multiple boxes. 

The floor was soon a sea of multi-colored wrapping paper teeming with bows as everyone unwrapped their gifts. Ty got a realistic dinosaur robot that walked around, and he insisted on showing it to Captain America. Kaia had gotten an assortment of colored barrettes, and she insisted on fastening several pieces of the rainbow plastic to Bucky’s hair. He sat very patiently as she did his hair. She gently combed out his hair first as if he was one of her dolls. You were glad Kaia and Ty had taken so quickly to your boyfriends, but when you saw Sam taking pictures of Bucky’s hair, you felt a little bad for Bucky. _Then again, he wants five kids. He’s gonna have to get used to this life._ You absently fiddled with your lockets as you watched them. 

“I like the necklace,” Liv said. 

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” You opened the locket to show her your sweethearts. “I don’t think I’ll ever take it off,” you said. 

“Wow,” Liv said. “I’ve never seen the Sailor Moon heart eyes in-person before. Fascinating.” 

“Oh, shut up,” you laughed. 

“Seriously. You’re glowing.” 

“I must agree.” You looked up to see Thor. He handed you a clumsily-wrapped package. You opened it. It was a large, leather-bound book with gilded edges. The cover had _A History of Asgard_ in gold lettering. You flipped through the pages and saw lots of maps and diagrams and full-color illustrations to go along with the text. 

“I thought you might like to read a history of Asgard,” Thor explained. “I will have more volumes sent to your library, but I wanted you to have this one.” 

“Thank you! I can’t wait to read it!” 

“I can only hope that you find the tales of my planet as fascinating as I found the tales of yours.”

“Oh, I can guarantee that I will.” 

With one last smile, Thor left to help himself to eggnog spiked with Asgardian mead. 

“Speaking of fascinating books,” Liv asked excitedly, “what did you think of the book I got you?” 

Whoops. You’d only made it about a third of the way in. You’d gotten sidetracked with Steve’s last-minute gift. 

“Loved the first part. Will update you when I read the rest.” 

She looked perplexed. You always talked about your initial reactions on Christmas day. 

“I’m sorry! I got a little distracted last night,” you admitted. 

She shook her head at you. “I never thought you’d be the one to have a threesome on Christmas Eve instead of reading a book.” 

You looked around hurriedly to make sure no one from your family was listening, but they were too busy enjoying the views of the city or the hot chocolate station to listen in on your conversation. 

Liv lowered her voice to say, “I’m texting Kiara. She needs to know that you are finally embracing your true nature as a sexy librarian.” 

“Oh, stop. Sexy librarians have to have sex _at_ the library. All my sex happens when I’m off duty.” 

“You three have never done anything in the library?”

“We’ve kissed, but—”

“Never anything more than that?”

“No! Of course n—Well…” You remembered that time they ‘cherished’ you in the special collections section a few weeks after your attack. 

“That’s what I thought,” Liv said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to resume an earlier conversation with Wanda about the wonders of pimento cheese.” 

With Liv gone, you decided to grab another cookie. You were working on trying each kind. So far, you had tasted gingersnaps drizzled in white chocolate, chocolate crinkle cookies, and jam-filled snowball cookies, all delicious. You decided to go for a classic sugar cookie cut in the shape of a tree and dusted with green sugar sprinkles. Crumbly and buttery with the sweet finish of sugar, there was a reason these cookies were a holiday classic. 

You knew from first-hand experience how deceptively simple sugar cookies seemed to make. Last Christmas, you, Anna, and Meka had tried to make sugar cookies for the family and learned how easy they were to mess up. Anna had forgotten to add sugar and Meka had forgotten to set a timer, resulting in burnt blobs of savory dough. Thank God for break n’ bake cookies. You had experienced much more baking success when working with Bucky and Steve, but maybe that was because they did the majority of the work. 

Your mother was an excellent baker, and instead of passing the recipes down to you, you kind of wanted her to teach Bucky how to make all your favorites. Whenever you tried to use your mom’s recipes, it never turned out quite right. For some reason, in Bucky’s hands, you felt like the cakes and pies and cookies would always turn out perfect. 

You looked around the room and saw that your mom was talking to Sam’s mother. They seemed to be getting along well. Everybody did. After ice skating, you didn’t think your worlds could collide any more, but you were wrong. Your uncles were talking to Tony; Wanda and Liv were chatting; and Pietro was using his powers to entertain all the young children in attendance, including Kaia, Ty, and Morgan. They took turns pointing at an object in the room for him to retrieve. As soon as they had pointed, Pietro had it in his hand holding it out to them. You watched in amusement as the items requested got more and more ridiculous, until Pietro was depositing a disgruntled Bruce in front of them. Pietro and the kids got a good laugh out of that one. 

You took another bite of your cookie and sighed heavily as the inevitable happened: crumbs had fallen down your shirt and into your bra. You didn’t want to go rummaging around in there in polite company, so you discreetly tried to shake them out, to no avail. Steve’s voice beside you made you jump. 

“You know, I’d be happy to help with that,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Thanks, but Operation: Sugar Cookie Extraction is a _solo_ mission.”

“C’mon, you can always use a little backup,” he said, one hand at your waist pulling you close for a lingering kiss on your cheek. You always melted for him. He didn’t let you go, either, preferring to hold on to you and give you a slow kiss on the lips. When he pulled back he had a bit of mischief in his eyes. 

“Steven. Grant. Rogers. Do not make me bust out the handcuffs and the ball gag on this fine Christmas morning,” you whisper-scolded. “For the love of sweet newborn baby Jesus, please _behave_!”

You two giggled and Bucky walked up. The fact that he was laughing too told you that he had been listening. 

“Is this guy giving you any trouble?” Bucky asked, clapping Steve on the shoulder. Steve wove a hand around Bucky’s waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Me? I’m a good boy!” 

You snorted. “No, you’re not.”

“I was good last night, wasn’t I?” Steve said, voice low, suggestive. 

“No, Steve. You were _very_ naughty,” you said. His eyebrows raised. “You didn’t follow any instructions!” you laughed. 

“Sorry. It was a little difficult to contain my reaction. You were really, _really_ good at that,” he said. 

“You really were,” Bucky said. His voice was far away, reliving the previous night. 

“What were you three up to last night?” Nat’s voice made the three of you jump. 

“Mainly reading,” you said quickly. 

“Must’ve been _some_ book, with all the racket this one was making,” she nodded at Steve, who turned pink. “Sam thought it would be fun to stop by last night,” Nat explained. “As soon as we got off the elevator…” 

_Damn Steve’s Christmas Eve open door policy!_

Even Bucky turned red and your face grew hot. 

Nat added, “Heads up, you three are _not_ subtle, and Amy’s father and uncles are watching you like a hawk.” You looked over to see them turning quickly away from you and back to their conversation with Tony. 

“That’s why I’m trying to make sure Steve here”—you booped his nose with your index finger and he wrinkled it adorably—“is on his best behavior.” 

Steve was opening his mouth to speak when Tony called his name. “Steve! Get over here!” 

“Saved by the bell,” you said. Steve gave you and Bucky quick kisses and then went to see what Tony wanted. 

You finished your cookie and sat on the couch with Bucky and Nat. Bucky made himself comfortable in the corner of the couch and you sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest. His right hand rested on the arm of the couch and you put your hand over top, interlocking your fingers. His left hand rested on your thigh, occasionally rubbing it, sometimes tracing circles around your knee that made you giggle because you were ticklish. 

You were so cozy in Bucky’s arms. You’d had a late night and an early morning, both full of excitement, and the fatigue was starting to catch up with you. You yawned and pledged to rest your eyes for “just a moment”. One moment turned into several as you started a cycle of nodding off and waking up, each time vowing to keep your eyes open, and each time failing. Steve walked up and kneeled in front of you. 

“Your family’s gonna be in town until New Year's Day, so if you’re sleepy we can go nap—you’ll have plenty of time to spend with them later.” 

“Really?! They all got off work?!”

“Yep.”

“You’re sure?” 

“Yeah, baby.” 

“Aright, let’s nap. And no funny business. I mean it, Rogers.” 

He nodded dutifully. “Just napping. No funny business.” 

Bucky cradled you in his arms and stood up, ready to take you upstairs, but you made him put you down so you could say a proper goodbye to everyone. You hugged your family, still not quite believing that they were really there. 

You went back to Bucky’s place and got in bed. You snuggled between your boys. 

“This is the best Christmas _ever_ ,” you said. “Like, in the history of Christmas.” 

“Couldn’t agree more,” Steve said. 

…

You slept on and off, visions of sugarplums dancing in your head, until it was time to get ready for dinner. While you were used to dressing up a little for Christmas dinner, Tony had requested that everyone wear “Festive Formal” clothing. Originally, you were going to wear a sleek red satin dress, but it was a little too sexy to be wearing around your family. You were glad you had a back-up option: dark green velvet that still hugged every curve, but was less revealing than the crimson number. You had Steve zip you up and when you turned around you were able to appreciate his black suit with emerald green tie and matching pocket square. 

You gasped. “Steve! You look so handsome!” 

He grinned. “I’m not half as stunning as you are.” 

“Both of you look amazing,” Bucky said. He had on a dark green patterned suit with black bowtie. 

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” Steve said. 

“Are you kidding? He looks incredible!” you exclaimed. Bucky’s cheeks turned pink as he waved your compliments away. 

Even though Alpine couldn’t come with you to dinner, Bucky still put a green ribbon on her so that she could feel festive too. You snapped a quick picture of the four of you in your coordinating outfits before heading downstairs, where a long dining table had been set up. You and the boys sat down near your family, but you were a little alarmed when your aunt and uncles re-arranged the seating so that they were surrounding your beaus and you were sitting by your grandmother, sister, and Liv. You hadn’t even gotten the chance to warn everyone in your family to be on their best behavior! You were reminded of how your parents had threatened Steve and Bucky over Thanksgiving. It had only been a month, but it felt like years ago. 

Somehow, you didn’t have as much anxiety about the current situation as you’d had back then. You were less worried that your family would freak out about the relationship. The fact that Steve and Bucky had been the ones to reach out to them and set up the surprise was a good sign. And, on the off chance that there _was_ any drama with your family, you weren’t worried that it would cause any problems in your relationship. You realized that you now had a lot of confidence where your relationship was concerned. You knew without a doubt how much they loved you and how committed they were to this relationship, and you knew how amazing your partnership was. If anybody else had an issue with it, that was their problem and their problem alone. You made eye contact with Bucky and he winked at you and smiled. His smile assured you that even if your overprotective family was conducting a tough interrogation, he and Steve could handle it. You were free to relax and enjoy the dinner.

The end of the semester was always a busy time, so you hadn’t gotten to really talk to Anna in a while. You heard all about Anna’s life updates, Liv’s new work project and Grandma Billie’s new crocheting project. She was almost finished making blankets for Steve and Bucky and told you all about her quest to find gold yarn for Bucky’s. Everyone’s Christmas Eve had been uneventful, but apparently your family really liked staying at the Tower. You could see why: the water pressure was fantastic and FRIDAY could get you anything you wanted in no time at all. Liv had spent a few hours of Christmas Eve with Vi and P, and you were glad to hear that she wasn’t alone for the whole night. When Anna asked how you had spent the night, you told her that you put on your Christmas PJs and read the book Liv got you. When Liv opened her mouth to tease you about not finishing the book yet, you loudly asked her to pass the green beans. You didn’t need anyone from your family asking about what you had gotten up to last night instead of reading.

Conversation moved on, but you were now thinking about last night. You didn’t often take the reins in the bedroom. It was fun. And exhausting. It was incredible to see Steve so soft and vulnerable. You felt honored that he trusted you that much. You didn’t realize that you were fiddling with your necklace and smiling down at your plate until Anna asked if you and the apple pie needed a moment alone.

“Like her new necklace?” Liv asked. “Her ‘sweethearts’ got it for her.” 

You showed Anna and Grandma Billie the pictures inside the lockets. 

“That’s beautiful, Amy. And don’t let your sister tease you. You’re glowing.” 

“That’s what I said!” Liv said. 

Your face grew hot and you waved them away. You chanced a glance at your sweethearts. You met Bucky’s eyes first and he smiled at you. Steve was in the middle of telling an animated story but must’ve felt your gaze because he looked at you and smiled. You could’ve swooned. You felt like you were back in elementary school and your crush had just offered you his extra juice box. Maybe heart eyes would be a permanent look on you. 

After dinner, a lot of people stayed at the table for coffee and drinks. Your boyfriends were finally freed from their interrogation and returned to you, sitting on either side of you. Bucky threw his arm across your shoulders and you leaned into him. Steve held your hand. 

You talked about plans for the next day with your family. They wanted to have a chill morning and maybe do some sight-seeing in the afternoon. Sounded good to you. Tomorrow would also be the first day of Kwanzaa, meaning a candle-lighting ceremony in the evening. 

“When you get back from sight-seeing tomorrow, you’ll finally get to see the Tower in all of its usual glory,” Tony said to your family after overhearing your plans. “Our common areas will no longer look like the North Pole had a going out of business sale and Amy bought the entire inventory.” 

“Hey!” you protested. “I only bought the tasteful stuff! There’s not one red-nosed reindeer in sight! And Rudolphs were 80% off!” 

Tony laughed. “Correction: The North Pole had a going out of business sale, and Amy bought the most tasteful selections of the inventory.”

“Thank you,” you said. 

“And the tasteful decorations will respectfully be taken down tomorrow.” 

“What? No!” Steve said. 

“Yeah, Tony! Saint Nick’s sleigh isn’t even cold yet and you’re already plotting to undo the wonder and magic of Christmas?” You shook your head disapprovingly. 

Yours was the kind of family who was liable to still have Christmas decorations lingering at Valentine's Day. You were unused to the Stark tradition of getting rid of all the festive cheer so immediately. Steve was adamant that the decorations not be taken down until January 6th, which was oddly specific, but you still supported him. Tony eventually relented, citing the spirit of Christmas for his willingness to allow the decorations a few more days of life. 

“Now that that’s settled,” Steve said, “we have a surprise for Liv and it’s waiting outside.” By now you were familiar with that scheming smirk of his. You wondered what he was up to—Steve and Bucky hadn’t cleared any surprises for Liv with you.

Before Liv could even say anything, you were asking, “Hold on, what kinda surprise is this?”

“The surprise kind!” Steve said. 

“Well, is what she’s wearing appropriate for what she’ll be doing?” 

“Yeah? As long as she puts on a coat she should be fine,” Steve said. 

“Sidebar,” you said, gesturing for your boyfriends to follow you to the corner of the room. “Give me _something_ ,” you implored. 

“Liam.” 

Your eyes grew wide. They nodded excitedly. 

“Boys,” you warned. “You know I love to meddle, but I don’t want to push too much and make her uncomfortable.” 

“She’ll love it. We swear,” Bucky said. 

“Alright, I’ll allow it,” you conceded. Steve and Bucky had the best surprises. Liv and Liam were probably in for a treat. And hopefully they would finally take a baby step towards maybe thinking about actually making a move? Maybe this Christmas day had one more miracle in store. You went back to Liv. 

“So? Is the outfit appropriate?” Liv asked. 

“You look amazing. A little lipgloss and you’re good to go.” 

“Lipgloss?!” 

“Sorry, your Carmex will be just fine.” She sighed with relief and applied it. “And put on the earrings I got you.” She obliged. 

“What is going on?” she asked you in a whisper as you walked her to the elevator.

“They won’t tell me. But trust me, they always have good surprises.” You gave her a hug. “Have fun,” you commanded.

She nodded and gave you a nervous wave as the elevator doors closed. You felt like you were sending your little girl off to the prom. The boys explained how they had talked to Liam at your Christmas party and encouraged him to finally make a move. When they learned that Liv would be staying in town for Christmas, they couldn’t resist planning something. When you asked what they planned, they led you to the window. You looked down at the sidewalk in the front of the building and saw a horse-drawn carriage with a conductor in a top hat. He looked like a character straight out of a storybook. You saw Liam awkwardly scramble out of the carriage as Liv approached and hold out a hand to help her in. 

“Atta boy,” you, Steve, and Bucky muttered under your breaths at the same time. You all chuckled before turning your attention back to the scene in front of you, where Liv and Liam were getting settled underneath the blanket. No snuggling yet, but the night was still young. As you watched the carriage trot away, your heart was full to bursting with holiday cheer. 

“That’s so romantic I can hardly stand it!” you said. 

“Well, we’re glad you think that,” Steve grinned. 

“No...” you said. Your heart couldn’t handle another surprise. 

“Let’s go downstairs,” Bucky said. 

You shook your head. “It’s too perfect.”

They each grabbed one of your hands and led you downstairs with them. 

“Come on, Princess,” Bucky said, “it’s time for your Hallmark movie moment.” 

Once downstairs, they produced a beautiful coat for you to wear, knowing how cold you got. They walked you outside, where your carriage waited, and helped you in, where you settled between the two of them and covered your legs in blankets. Once you were nice and cozy between your boys, you set off. 

As the horses’ hooves clip-clopped down the barren, snow-dusted streets, you tried to let your reality sink in. It wouldn’t. You’d had the best day ever. Your heart was warm and you felt like your very soul was glowing as you rode through the wintry New York City landscape. You turned from the street towards a park bordered with barren trees and made your way down a tree-lined path. The trunks and branches of the trees were wrapped in twinkling white lights. You came upon a beautiful frozen pond. Silver lanterns hung from the branches of the trees surrounding the pond, casting a warm, flickering light on the scene. Your carriage came to a stop. 

“We wanted a re-do of ice skating,” Steve explained.

“Don’t worry,” Bucky said. “We’ll hold your hand every step of the way this time." 

“We’re going to outdo all those darn Hallmark movies,” Steve said proudly. 

You were liable to start crying again. You just nodded, not trusting your voice. They laced up your skates for you and helped you onto the ice. With their steady grips on you, you didn’t feel off-balance at all. You skated easily around the rink holding each of their hands. 

Sometimes one of them would skate ahead and grab both of your hands and pull you forward. Other times, one would go behind you and push you forward into the waiting arms of the other. It was all a seamless dance on the ice. You felt so graceful. It was uncharacteristically quiet and peaceful in that park for still being in the city. You felt like you had been transported inside of a snowglobe and were living out a perfect winter scene as the lights in the trees shimmered around you. 

You decided to stop skating when your nose started to go numb from the cold. Steve scooped you up in his arms and rubbed his nose against yours. He skated with you back to the carriage and deposited you inside. They removed your skates first and then their own. To your surprise, they didn’t get back in the carriage. Instead, Steve picked you up again and the three of you walked into the trees. You were confused until you saw the lights. 

A large fur rug lay on the ground, piled with pillows and blankets. A firepit was placed near each corner of the rug, logs cracking and popping inside each one. In front of the rug was a low wooden table with flickering candles, plates of pastries, and silver pots filled with hot drinks. You hated the cold, but the scene in front of you looked so inviting that you’d gladly volunteer to stay out here all night. 

The three of you climbed onto the thick, plush rug. You kicked off your shoes and ran your feet along the smooth material. The fires were warm enough that you could discard your coat and lean back amongst the pillows. At that moment—laying on the luxurious fabric with your lovers, warmed by the fire—you really did feel like a princess. It was easy to imagine another life where the three of you ruled a kingdom together. Or where you ruled the kingdom and these two were the ones in charge of your safety. You had been imagining all of the sexy possibilities of them as your royal guards a lot recently as you and Steve got Bucky’s birthday gift ready. One particularly vivid fantasy of yours involved the three of you laying on a rug just like this, except it was in your royal chambers in front of the hearth and all of you were naked. You glanced around—you didn’t see any sign of people through the trees. You thought back a few months to the pumpkin patch. In the truck bed in that field. You had been so nervous about everything back then. And now here you were, enjoying a romantic winter picnic and devising ways to defile it. 

“Are you warm enough?” Steve asked, ever the gentleman. 

“I could be a little warmer,” you said. Not a total lie. 

You smiled as your boys got on either side of you and cuddled you. 

“Better?” Bucky asked. He gave you a lingering kiss on the cheek. 

“Hmmm. Still not _quite_ warm enough. Maybe I need more skin to skin contact?” You batted your eyelashes innocently and Bucky laughed. 

“Anything to keep you warm, Your Majesty,” Bucky said solemnly as he began to disrobe. 

Steve placed a warm hand on your knee before trailing it upwards. He pushed the velvet dress up your legs, past your thighs and up over your hips so the emerald fabric bunched up around your midsection. He kissed all of the newly-exposed skin as he went, leaving a trail of kisses from your knee to your shoulder as he freed you of your dress. He freed you of your undergarments. Then you were bare. Except for your new necklace, of course. The gold lockets glinted in the firelight. 

Once you were all free of the confines of your clothes, your bodies found their ways to each other. You hadn’t been together for that long, and yet your bodies knew exactly what to do. They didn’t have to be prompted. They gladly joined, pulled together like magnets. If your body was a machine, then these two were expert operators of it. They knew exactly which buttons to push and when. It was like they had written the manual. 

You all knew each others’ weak spots and you used them in hopes of making the others feel as utterly helpless as you did. Instead of fighting for dominance, you fought to surrender, give yourself up completely to this beautiful thing you were building. It was important to each of you that the others knew that you would give everything that you had, everything that you were, yield your last breath, for this. 

It was like you had been doing this for centuries. You drew the sweetest sounds out of one another; the moans and exclamations, sometimes desperate, sometimes passionate, were music to your ears. There was never silence. Always breaths or heartbeats or muted rustling against smooth fabric. There was surrender. There was an ebb and flow. There was love, of course. Worship. There was wonder. There was joy, yes. 

But most of all there was hope. A realization that for the very first time, there was no reason to be afraid. Afraid of dating two people at once. Afraid that a relationship like this couldn’t work. Afraid of being left behind, or abandoned. Afraid of being targeted by enemies. Afraid of not being accepted by your loved ones. You had completed every quest, slain every dragon, bested every foe. Now all that was left was to live out those three words at the end of every fairy tale and hope that your Happily Ever After could last a lifetime. It felt like it could. 

For a while, no one else existed. For a while, the universe revolved around you three. For a few precious moments, the entire world was within reach, in your arms. You could kiss it and touch it and trace its god-sculpted mountains and valleys with your finger. You could feel it shiver under your light touches, shout your name ‘til its voice was hoarse and raspy. You could cover it in your sticky sweetness and watch it lick it off. The whole world at your fingertips. 

...

You were looking up at the stars, catching your breath and noticing everything that had fallen out of focus and faded into the background when your universe had narrowed down to just two individuals. A mix of evergreen and deciduous trees surrounded you, creating a tapestry of green needles and silver bark, all awash in the golden glow of the string lights. It was dreamy, romantic. Your boys looked positively angelic in the soft lighting. It reminded you of the picnic: a moment, like this one, that was almost too good to be true. You could feel the warmth of the fire again, hear its crackle, and see the sparks flying up every once in a while. You also noticed the breeze, which felt even colder now on your sweaty skin. You shivered. 

So they held you closer and covered you with blankets. Poured you a mug of hot chocolate from a silver pot and fed you cookies from a tin that looked like it was straight out of the Chronicles of Narnia. They did what they did best: took care of you. Treated you gently, handled you with such great care. To be gentle and soft and completely vulnerable—luxuries you had rarely been afforded before you met them. Your tough exterior had melted into a puddle of molten chocolate. How could you ever hope to go back? 

You shivered again, and this time it had nothing to do with the cold. Bucky laughed, shaking his head at the fact that you were still shivering. He put yet another blanket on you. 

“Boys?” you asked suddenly, desperately. The question came from a place deep inside. You couldn’t contain it anymore. It was too much to hold on your own. 

“Yeah?” they responded, worried. 

“Nothing.” You were too scared to say it. 

You expected Bucky to say your name in that slow, deliberate, commanding way but he didn’t. Instead he held you just a little bit tighter and kissed the top of your forehead. 

You rested your head against his chest. You felt the slow rise and fall as he breathed. It calmed you. “Promise me—”

“I promise,” he said. 

“Me too,” Steve said. 

You pulled back to look at them. “You don’t even know what you’re promising me.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Bucky said. 

You looked to Steve. He shrugged. “I promise you any and everything, including…” 

“That I’ll never have to readjust to life without you.”

You recognized the emotions that flashed across Steve’s face. That unsexy yearning you had for reassurance, a nagging and desperate need that you pushed deep down because in a world like this, who could truly promise you forever? 

“Only if you two promise me the same in return,” he whispered. 

“I promise,” you and Bucky whispered reverently. And that was that. 

So you pushed away any thoughts of readjusting to life without your princes. Stopped considering the possibility of being kicked out of the castle and relegated back to the life of a commoner. Instead, you sipped your hot chocolate. Steve put a dollop of whipped cream on Bucky’s nose and licked it off. Bucky laughed and shoved him away playfully. Then he got the chocolate syrup and enacted his sweet revenge, smearing some across Steve’s cheek before licking it off. They both turned to you, Steve with whipped cream in hand and Bucky holding the chocolate syrup.

“Don’t even think about it,” you said. 

“Come on,” Steve said. “You’re so sweet already. You just need a little bit of whipped cream topping.” 

You rolled your eyes but acquiesced. Whipped cream on your collarbone. 

“And some chocolate drizzle,” Bucky said, covering your other collarbone. You giggled when they licked it off. 

“Alright, you two. You’re distracting me from the very important task I have at hand: eating another cookie.” 

They laughed and backed off, allowing you to get another chocolate chip cookie. You laid back against the pillows to enjoy it. When any crumbs fell onto your chest, Steve was there to lick them up, making you laugh every time. 

“You almost got us into trouble this morning,” you said to him, thinking of how ready he had been to dive into your cleavage searching for cookie crumbs. 

“Sorry. I forgot that your family was around.” 

“Something tells me that your friends wouldn’t like to see that either.” 

“They can deal with it,” Bucky said with a grin. “Besides, it wouldn’t be worse than us at parties.” 

“True. The trouble we can get into when there’s a little bit of alcohol involved.” 

“Like pranking half the team?” Bucky asked. 

Steve laughed, “Sam’s still getting rickrolled. He calls me every time and yells at me.” Steve was laughing so hard that he was gasping for breath. You and Bucky couldn’t help laughing along. 

“Maybe we went a little overkill with all the sensors,” you said. 

“How many did you set?” Bucky asked. 

“Eighty-two!” Steve howled with laughter. 

“Oh my God!” Bucky said. He turned to you. “You let him put _eighty-two_ sensors in Sam’s apartment?!” 

“I tried to stop him!” 

“Barely,” Steve said. 

“How many has he tripped so far?” 

“Twenty-seven,” Steve replied. “And those were the easy ones.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we put some in the most unused, forgotten-about corners of his apartment, so that every once in a while he’ll trigger one when he’s least expecting it.” 

“That’s diabolical.” 

“It was Amy’s idea! She even told me to look for any dusty places that indicated Sam didn’t use that area often.” 

Bucky looked at you in shock. 

“What? If you’re gonna prank someone, you should at least do it right!” 

Bucky shook his head at you. “As long as you two don’t get drunk on New Years and prank _me_ , I think we’ll be good.” 

“I forgot about New Years! Will my family still be in town?” 

“Yeah. Your mom said that your family always cooks on New Years Day.” 

“Yeah! If you thought Thanksgiving was good...New Years Day food is superior.” 

“I can’t wait!” Steve said. 

“Is Tony’s New Years Eve thing going to be in the Tower?” 

“No. His New Years parties tend to be a little grander. I think he rented out a club.” 

You sighed with relief. “Good.” 

“Why? What’s up?”

“If it was in the Tower then my family might want to come. And the outfit I was planning on wearing, combined with the way that I was planning on behaving...Let’s just say I wasn’t planning on having a family-friendly night.” 

“What are you planning on wearing?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“And how are you planning on behaving?” Bucky asked suggestively.

“You’ll see,” you said. “None of my family is invited, but maybe Liv will come. Maybe she’ll bring Liam! I wonder how her night is going right now. I still can’t believe you two planned that for her!” 

“We knew you’d love your surprise more if Liv got to have a magical moment too,” Bucky explained.

“Besides, those two really do need our help,” Steve said. “Two whole years?! At least I was best friends with Bucky when I was pining over him—they just have to wait to see each other by chance! I couldn’t take it.” 

“Me either. But everyone moves at their own pace. In our opinion they’re moving at a glacial pace, meanwhile they think that we’re moving at lightspeed.” 

“They’re not the only ones. Nat was worried that we were moving too quickly by inviting your family here. Are you happy that we did that?” Bucky asked. 

“Of course! It’s the best of both worlds. If I was down with them in Atlanta, I would’ve been missing you two the whole time. And while I was so excited to spend Christmas here with y’all, I would’ve missed my family. I’m glad you’re going to be able to spend some more time with them. I hope they were on their best behavior at the dinner table earlier.” 

“Mostly we just talked about our work. Your dad wanted to hear some more stories, and we talked with your uncles about guns a little. You were right: they’re very knowledgeable. Which is what made it scarier when they invited us to the shooting range to ‘witness their aim’.” 

“They did not!” 

“They did. They said if we hurt you, we’d have them to answer to, among many others. And, just in case we were doubting the sincerity of the threat, they offered to demonstrate their excellent aim at the range.” 

You all laughed. “On the bright side,” you said, “I think you have officially met all my close friends and family. You _should_ be done getting threatened now.” 

“Good to hear,” Steve laughed. 

“Just make sure to ask _both_ of my parents for my hand in marriage when the time comes and we should be golden.” 

“Note taken,” Bucky said. 

“I’m so happy that we’ve had the chance to meet the most important people in your life, and that you’ve had the opportunity to meet the most important people in ours. It feels like a milestone.”

“It feels good. Everyone that matters knows about us. And, so far, everyone seems pretty cool about it.”

“You think they approve?” Bucky asked. “Do you think they like us?” 

“Who? My family?” 

He nodded. You noticed that Steve was watching intently for your answer. 

“They’d better,” you joked. They didn’t laugh. They wanted a real answer. “They like you.” 

“They do?” Bucky asked. 

“Don’t sound so surprised.” 

“It’s just...I guess I expected someone to have a problem with us. A problem with me. Disapprove of you dating me.” 

“Who could disapprove of the sweetest guy in the world?” Steve asked. 

“Steve took the words right out of my mouth,” you said. 

Bucky blushed a little. “Alright.” 

“Alright. And you’ll spend lots of time with them over the next few days and hopefully they’ll prove to you how much they approve. I want you to feel comfortable around them. You don’t have anything to prove. Just be your lovely self and before you know it, they’ll love you as much as I do. Well, almost as much.” 

Bucky nodded. “We should probably get back so we can be well-rested for tomorrow.” 

“We probably should,” you said wistfully, hesitant to leave your wintry oasis. You got dressed and went back to the waiting carriage. 

“Today was perfect,” Steve said as you rode. He was grinning from ear to ear.

“Thanks to you two.” You gave them each a kiss on the cheek. 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Connect with me!** [Tumblr for this series](https://amyverse.tumblr.com/) | [Personal tumblr](https://girlygirl14534.tumblr.com/) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/girlygirl14534/)| [twitter](https://twitter.com/girlygirl14534)


End file.
